I'm Only Able to Speak Through Monologues
by LovelyLori
Summary: "So, how the hell am I supposed to know who you are now from who you are tomorrow? And what about next week? Hmm? You think this is just some kinda fucking game?" She couldn't even begin to fathom how she could answer him; she couldn't even answer herself. In a way, it was kind of like a game, wasn't it? Always hiding herself behind these- these masks. Rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

This is actually my first PPG story, so it's a bit nerve wracking. It's also going to be my first "Non traditional" pairing just because I like the thought of Blossom and Butch. I just never see it around here.

* * *

"I know it's on such short notice, and I apologize for that, but I really hope you all can make it." She smiled weakly, handing over the white flyer to her father.

It was a simple flyer about an original play being held at the Townsville Theatre Hall. Blossom, although not playing the lead role, worked very hard and was adamant about her family attending. She bit her lip as she watched her raven haired sister make her "mulling-it-over" face as she read the flyer intently behind her father's shoulder.

"I dunno Bloss, I have basketball practice this Saturday." Buttercup mumbled, scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"Oh, I wanna go! It sounds so fabulous!" Bubbles chimed in. This made Blossom relax a little. Bubbles was always right by anyone's side for support, even if it wasn't needed.

"I wouldn't call it fabulous, Bubbles…" Buttercup grunted.

"But it is interesting. I think I'll join you Bubbles. My work in the lab can wait that Saturday." The Professor smiled. Blossom's pale face lit up. The Professor was usually so busy. It was rare for him to leave his lab to spend time with them.

All eyes rested upon Buttercup, who shot quick glances at all of them before crying, "What?"

"Well? Aren't you gonna go?" Bubbles smiled. "Even Dad's going!"

"I already said I've got basketball practice Saturday!"

"But you're the best player on the team, Butters!" Bubbles whined. "One days not gonna hurt you."

"Huh, I guess I am pretty good, ain't I?" Buttercup grinned slyly.

"Aren't I," Blossom corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sure, I'll go. It just better be good!"

Bubbles began to cheer and pulled her sisters into a tight group hug while the professor rose from his chair. "I better go mark my calendar." he chuckled lightly. When he returned, Bubbles decided that they'd celebrate with her famous Chicken Linguini with Aledo Sauce.

While at the dinner table, the family spoke about Blossom's role in the play and how excited they were to see it. Even Buttercup sounded remotely interested; which was a first. Maybe she's just trying to be nice, Blossom thought. It grew quiet for a moment as the family enjoyed another one of Bubbles' home cooked meals.

"So, I told Boomer about your play," the blonde started, breaking the silence.

"Damn, that was fast." Buttercup murmured.

"And I told Boomer he could come watch it."

All eyes were now on Bubbles. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a moment before a sheepish grin was plastered on her face. Blossom and the Professor exchanged looks of uncertainty while Buttercup groaned.

"Oh God, don't invite him! Then he's gonna bring shit-brained brothers with him!"

"Language Buttercup!" the Professor scolded.

"Well, I can't just say 'Oh, hey Boomer! You can't bring your brothers because my sister doesn't like them!'"

"Why can't you? Sounds perfectly fine to me." She said, pushing some of the chicken around her plate with her fork. Bubbles let out an annoyed sigh.

"Because that's rude! Oh, but you wouldn't know anything about common courtesy, would ya!" Buttercup was about to retaliate, but the Professor cut her off.

"Now Bubbles, sweetie," he began, keeping a stern look on his face. "This is Blossom's big day. Don't you think she should have the final say?"

Blossom swallowed hard. She didn't want it to have to come down to this, especially since Bubbles was already pulling the puppy dog eyes on her. "Please?" she begged. "Oh please, oh please, oh pretty pretty please?" Blossom couldn't say no to that; especially since the blonde was the first one to except the invitation to her play.

It was time to put her acting skills into action. The auburn-haired teen let her lips curve upward slightly as her rosy pink eyes became more soft and kinder.

"Why yes, I think that would be a lovely idea. The more the merrier, after all."

"Seriously!?" Bubbles and Buttercup cried. Blossom only nodded. Buttercup grumbled about how unfair it all was while her bubbly blonde sister did cartwheels around the kitchen.

Blossom never got stage fright, she was always confident in her work – until a few moments ago.

Now she was feeling more apprehensive than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom made her way to one of the seats closest to the window of the classroom. It was one of her favorite spots, since the view was magnificent. She would always be able to see the other teens running around the field outside, or doing some various sports activity.

She spotted Buttercup, who was doing her warm up stretches. Blossom was grateful her sister had gym when she was in English class, that way she'd have no trouble getting to her. There were countless times where Buttercup had been reckless and Blossom had to literally swoop in and fix something, especially if Butch was involved.

The auburn haired teen had to intervene in their tense rivalries numerous times before it could get too out of hand. She was sure Brick would aid her in her attempts as well, but as she heard from Boomer, Brick had Mathematics, which was all the way at the other end of the school.

As the class went on, Blossom thought she'd sneak a peek at the window, just to make sure her sister was alright. In her line of sight, however, was Butch, who appeared to be doing some sort of… Victory dance?

It certainly was odd. The emerald eyed boy was even showing some hip action, which caused Blossom to stifle a giggle. She debated on whether or not she should keep watching, but Butch finally turned around and was looking at her from the field.

Oh, how embarrassing. He caught her staring.

Her cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink, and she slowly turned to face the board. Her eyes should have been there in the first place, instead of trying to play the role of worried mommy.

"Yo sexy! Why'd you look away!?"

No he didn't.

Blossom's eyes squinted, and her lips formed a sort of angry pout. She kept her focus on the board while all the other students craned their necks to see what was going on outside. The teacher tried to get the class to re focus their attention to the board, but it seemed almost impossible with Butch hollering from ground level.

"Why're you ignoring me? I'm talkin to you!"

"I think, I think he's talking to you." Penny, a friend of Blossom, whispered. The rose eyed teen scoffed.

"He's not talking to me."

"Blossom! C'mon look! This dance is just for you-hooo!" Butch sang out. Blossom rapidly closed the shades of the window before smothering her face into her arms on the desk. She let out a muffled, but infuriated sigh as Butch cried out to her.

This class couldn't end fast enough.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Blossom set out to find her sisters. She checked the rooms of their last classes and their lockers but there was no sign of them. Maybe she should shoot them a text message? As she reached for her phone, Blossom faintly heard the calling of her name from the opposite side of the corridor. The voice grew louder and louder until she identified it as Bubbles' voice.

"Oh, I was just about to text you. I couldn't find you or Buttercup anywhere."

"Yeah, that's why I came running to you, to tell you what was up." She smiled. "Butters says that she's staying today for basketball practice. She said she's making up for Saturday since she's gonna be at your play. I'm staying too, for dance practice. Sorry we can't walk home with you."

Blossom nodded. "No, that's okay. I was going to tell you that I had rehearsal today at the theatre, so I'd be home late."

"No problem. I'll be sure to leave your dinner in the microwave so you can heat it up when you get home." Bubbles flashed another one of her picture perfect smiles before waving to her sister. "Later!"

"Yeah, later."

In a flash of pink, Blossom had left the building and was headed straight for Townsville Theatre Hall. She didn't count on seeing some familiar streaks of blue, red and green in the sky as well.

"Thought they left a while ago." Blossom mumbled to herself. She thought she'd lag behind, letting them continue on until they were out of sight. Sure, she might be just a tad bit late, but it was better than possibly being harassed. When she was sure they were gone, Blossom picked up her speed.

Another thing she wasn't counting on was to almost collide head first into something; or rather, someone. Shaking off the shock, she frowned. "You almost killed me! What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were gone." Her road block gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sure it takes a shit ton of more effort to kill you, don't get your panties in a twist."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh right. Well, I saw you trying to avoid me a few moments ago, and what with you ignoring me during my P.E. class, I thought I'd come on over here ask you to explain yourself. That was kinda rude actually." Butch answered, clearly feigning hurt.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Well, seeing as though you embarrassed me in front of my peers –!"

"I embarrassed you? You were the one staring at me through the window!" this caused Blossom to blush. "Pretty creepy if you ask me. Sides, I was the one embarrassed. You were watching me."

"You only humiliate yourself, Butch, as always. That's the reward for being a class clown. I have no part take in this whatsoever. Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that, she began to fly off to her destination. Butch, as persistent as always, wasn't going to let her go just yet.

"Yo, where ya goin'?" he called out, right by her side.

"Would you go away, I'm busy!"

"Me too! You know, we can always be busy together." He winked playfully. Blossom groaned. Her speed depleted for a moment before she came to a full stop and hovered down to the doors of the theatre. Butch followed pursuit. "Oh, so this is what you're doing? Boomer told me about this."

"Oh did he? That's great." Blossom smiled for a moment before she made an uninterested face and walked in. "Since he did, that means you can come on Saturday and leave me alone today."

"Nah, I've got shit to do on Saturday. Can't make it."

"Oh,"

There was a small pause in between them before Butch cleared his throat. "I could watch you now, if you'd like. I mean, I heard it was gonna be pretty fucking amazing and I wanna see if they were all right."

Blossom reluctantly nodded and led Butch to one of the farthest rows from the stage. "You need to be quiet. If you're seen here, they'll kick you out and you'll need to pay a fine."

"Wha? Why?"

"Because you're supposed to buy a ticket. You can't watch it for free. Now I need to go. Don't start any trouble." She warned before she took off. He could hear her voice faintly, apologizing to the other actors and actresses before the rehearsal began.

What a wicked bitch she was. The play was surely dramatic, and drama wasn't really his thing, but seeing Blossom act as a heartless, ice cold woman; Butch really couldn't complain. It was very entertaining to see her that way. He watched her intently, waiting for the next malicious thing to come out of her mouth.

Now there was this grudging respect for her somewhere down deep inside his heart. He wondered if this respect came out for Blossom herself, or that heartless sexy woman she was portraying on stage. He had no clue. After the rehearsal, he watched Blossom give her goodbyes to her cast members before jetting out of the theatre, dragging him along with her.

"You did good."

"Hmm?"

"I said, 'You did good'. That was really fucking intense man!"

Blossom uttered a small thank you. No one outside of the drama community had seen her perform before, so it kind of meant something coming from Butch, although she hated to admit it. A wave of silence hit them. She watched the sky as the sun was finally setting.

"I should probably be heading home." Blossom finally spoke.

"Yeah," Butch agreed. "See ya tomorrow then."

"See you." Butch then took off into the sky. Blossom watched him for a moment before mumbling another "Thank you" and flew home as well. When she reached home, she decided to put her things upstairs. She couldn't help but notice all the sticky notes reminding her that her dinner was in the microwave. There were even a few on her door, and on her computer monitor on her desk.

"Blossom! Your foods in the microwave!" Bubbles cried out from another room.

"Yes Bubbles, thank you for the reminder," she sighed, a soft smile gracing her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh man, I've been so busy with school. I should be writing an essay right now, but my creative juices were flowing for this story. I'll get to it now :(**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I can't go through with this."

"Why not?" Bubbles pouted. She sat on the plush burgundy rug Blossom had in her room. She played with it for a moment before trying to encourage her sister a bit more. "I'm sure you'll do amazing, Blossy! Honest!"

The redhead paced the floor, arms folded and face flushed with worry.

"I mean, I was so excited but now I…"

"Seriously, Blossom?" Buttercup started. "I canceled basketball practice for this, and now you're saying you don't wanna go through with this play? What the fuck!?" She sat on Blossom's bed, tormenting one of Blossom's cute stuffed animals. It was a lamb with light pink fur and a blue scarf tied around its neck. Bubbles had gotten it for their 12th birthday.

"Don't yell at me like that! And put my stuff down!" Blossom cried out. "Look, the play is tomorrow and I just… I'm just, I guess…"

"Nervous?" Bubbles asked. Blossom nodded. "You shouldn't be. You've been rehearsing for this for months now."

Blossom nodded again, but stopped pacing. She flopped onto her bed, her stomach resting on Buttercup's legs. She gave a muffled sigh before picking her head up.

"I think I'm just afraid that I'll mess up, and I really don't want to do that in front of you guys. I'll feel like a failure if I do."

"Aww, Blossom." Bubbles sighed, floating over to the bed to comfort her sister. She stroked Blossoms red long hair before saying, "Well, you didn't mess up in front of Butch, so I think it'll be okay." Buttercup and Blossom had identical looks of shock on their faces.

"Come again?" Buttercup demanded.

"That big mouth told you!?" Blossom practically squeaked.

"Ah hah! So you let him in! What the hell for!?" Buttercup cried.

"Oh, that… Well, I…"

Bubbles could only giggle at her sister's antics. "Boomer told me. Butch said you did exceptionally well. You should be happy. He's a tough critic after all." The blonde smiled, but Blossom gave a haughty smirk.

"That's because he doesn't know anything about the performing arts. Of course he'd think it was amazing." Clearing her throat, she began to explain about the people who did matter; the talent scouts. "I mean, they are the ones who know what true beauty actually is. If one of them could just see that in me, I'd be set!"

"So what you're saying is, we don't matter." Buttercup mumbled.

"No no! Not at all! If you didn't I would've never invited you. I guess I just really want some recognition is all." she sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Bubbles'.

"I just hope you know that we're your biggest fans, Blossom. We'll always recognize your talents first."

Buttercup nodded her head in agreement.

What lovely sisters she had. After fixing herself on the bed properly, the three hugged it out. Of course, Bubbles was the one to initiate the hug, and the other two sisters reluctantly hugged back, but it was a nice feeling, Blossom had to admit.

"So I still wanna know. How did Butch get to see the play in the first place?"

"Shh. No words, Buttercup. Just emotions." Blossom breathed calmly.

* * *

Later that night, Blossom did a quick run through of all her lines. She also made sure to charge her phone as well. Never know when you'll need one of Bubbles' cute motivational texts before show time, Blossom thought. While setting the alarm on her phone, it began to vibrate for a moment.

A text message? From who?

Blossom certainly didn't recognize the number.

She opened the text message. It read:

_Good luck tomorrow._

_-Butch_

How did he get her number? She sat her phone down and it buzzed again. When she looked at it, she gave a small giggle. He was complaining about how he went out of his way to wish good luck upon her, and she brushed it off with a "How'd you get my number?"

Blossom did text him back with a "Thank you", to which he replied, "You're welcome". Setting her phone down for what she thought was the last time, Blossom got her things ready and headed to bed. The apprehensiveness and the excitement within made sleep a struggle. She tossed and turned, but it just wasn't working.

After an hour, the redheaded teen began to feel sleep creeping up on her. She turned to her side, ready to submerge in sweet dreams when she heard another vibration. Slowly picking her head up from the pillow, she reached out towards her nightstand and picked up the phone. Another text message from Butch too. It read:

_Sleep yet?_

How ironic. She gave him a reply, stating that she was trying to, and it would never be possible unless he stopped texting her. Setting her phone down again, she let sleep take over her body once more. She'd been dreaming of this day for so long, and it was finally here. Would she be recognized for her performance? Would she gain some sort of popularity or something off of it? Maybe people would just clap for her, and the play would be forgotten about, faster than yesterday's rain. Who knew?

She'd just have to let the day take its course.

* * *

So many people.

Rows and rows and more rows of people were filled up. It was like a sea of heads, and Blossom felt like she was drowning. She stopped peaking behind the curtain and began taking deep breaths. This was all too nerve-wracking.

"Blossom, are you okay?"

"Wha-? Y-yeah, I just uh…" Blossom felt a bit embarrassed. Some of these people have been into drama for 5 years now. She felt inferior to them, getting stage fright right in front of them. Taking another deep breath, she finally let some of her pride go. "I'm just a bit nervous. This is my first time on stage, Jay."

Jay was a very good actor, and very good looking as well, in the eyes of Blossom. He got into acting since he was in his freshman year of high school. Blossom remembered seeing him in some of the community plays put on in Central Park or at this very theatre. He was kind of the reason why she decided to take up acting.

If Blossom remembered correctly, Jay was about 20 now and in his sophomore year of college. Bubbles would always tease her about her interest in him, but it wasn't a romantic interest, even if Blossom did claim earlier that she had a thing for older guys. In her defense, they were more mature. But Blossom was interested in Jay's talent. She kind of envied him, honestly.

She watched Jay lick his lips thoughtfully before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I assure you, you're going to do wonderfully, Blossom. You've done public speaking before. I don't see why you can't apply that here."

Blossom shook her head. "No, they're different Jay. Acting is... It's just different."

"How? You sway people's minds to think and feel a certain way about what you want them to. I see no difference."

Maybe he was right. But her public speaking never consisted of a wicked woman who hated happiness and loved misery. Still, she decided to stick with that mindset. She nodded, and Jay gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Good luck." He smiled, before heading to the dressing rooms to get into costume. Blossom looked at the clock. 5 minutes until show time. Peeking through the curtain once more, she decided to look for some familiar faces. There were a few girls from her school there, including her good friend Penny. She also spotted her dad, Buttercup and Bubbles along with Boomer and Brick. Boy, did Bubbles and the Professor look excited.

"Get in your places everyone! We're starting the first act!"

Blossom was in that act! Taking her rightful spot on stage, she listened to the announcer quiet everyone down. The announcer then began to explain a bit about the play and applause was heard afterwards. The curtains finally rose and all Blossom could see were bright lights.

It was time. Time for her to finally shine.


End file.
